Camp Half Titan
by PerseusSlayerOfMedusa
Summary: You know about Camp Half Blood. You know about Camp Jupiter. But did you know about Camp Half Titan? Trouble is brewing between the Titans and Gods again. It's up to one band of heroic teenagers (and a few kids) to keep them from beginning a war once again. But the most interesting thing about these kids are... they're children of the Titans themselves! Follow them, if you dare...
1. Only The Beginning

**Hey guys. I'm rewriting most of my stories because when I began writing them, I wasn't good at being, how you say... descriptive with what I meant. So, here I am with a re-written version of my first story, Camp Half Titan. If you want to know why I re-wrote it, feel free to ask.  
**

**AJ's POV**

My dream went like this:

I was standing in a long hall, the throne room of the Titans. At the end of the hall, the tall throne of Kronos glowed in the dim light, tendrils of fog and smoke curling off of the newly growing throne.

The Titan Lord himself sat down next to it, smirking at me.

"Just how do you and your friends expect to destroy us? We are much stronger than you. We know all you can do. We created you" his voice was like melted gold, or a knife scraping down a rock. "Give up. And you will get rewards beyond measure..."

I bolt straight up, panting and sweating hard. Dreams, I'm used to them. They normally send messages to a demi-titan, sent by the enemy. But, they could be helpful. I didn't even know we were fighting Kronos, let alone that he was rising.

I toss the covers off my bed and climb out onto the hard floor. Groaning, I stand up straight and rub sleep out of my eyes.

It takes me a second to register the bolt of light coming from my door. Emma, my best friend and... (partial!) crush, walks in, and I realize I'm in my boxers and a t-shirt.

"Hi?" I ask and put a pillow over my crotch.

"Sorry!" she squeaks out, backing out slowly.

That's Emma. Emmalina Kate Jones. Her dad is Oceanus, Titan of the seas. Today, her black hair curled down her back, with her bangs coming to her eye brows. Her midnight blue eyes were hard to see behind her bangs, but you could see them flash in the night. She has two sisters, Raina and Reagan. Reagan isn't a half-blood though.

I notice the flash of a camera and see my friend Lo walk by her.

Lo. He was an...interesting one. Lore John Trenmon. An easy bronze color on his hair, and hazel eyes to go with it. He was a son of Kronos. I think we _all_ know who he is...

"Ha ha. Very funny." I roll my eyes and walk into my bathroom, changing into a pair of blue jeans and a simple t-shirt.

Luckily for me, being the only child of Perses at Camp Half Titan, I have a cabin to myself. I've always wanted a sibling though, and Lo is like the brother I never had.

I jog out of the Perses cabin and catch up with him and Emma, heading to the Dining Pavilion.

"Hey guys!" I say, putting my arm onto his shoulder.

"Hey AJ," Emma says, and I smile at her.

Yup, that's me. Alexander Reese Jacobs. Most people call me AJ (Alex is to boring for me). The one and only non-godly child of Perses (that I know of). Basically, I destroy.

"Lo, if you put that picture on Facebook, I swear on the Titan Styx I will murder you with your own scythe." I say grimly then laugh. "I won't do that, but I swear... Remember I have blackmail on you. Remember that night at the Rhea cabin?"

His eyes widen. "You wouldn't."

I pull out my phone. "I believe I would. I remember that night clear as day."

"Ah, I'm just messing with you." he pulls out his camera and deletes the picture of me, proving he won't do anything he regrets.

"Good." I laugh and put one arm around him, and the other around Emma, receiving a blush and smirk out of her.

We walk into the Pavilion, and get our breakfast. A huge buffet to choose from, I pile my plate high with pancakes, bacon, and raisin toast. I pour a glass of orange juice, and walk over to the Perses table.

Emma comes over and sits down next to me, breaking the one real rule about eating: Never sit at someone else's table. But, eh. No one ever listens to that, and Helios doesn't care really. Lo and my friend Alan, both sons of Kronos, come over and join us.

Alan was different than most demi-titans. You see, Alan Chase Verucci was raised in Italy. He was blessed by Prometheus and Atlas, so he can make fire and is strong.

I'm pretty cool with most of the cabins at camp... Other than the Rhea cabin, thanks to that one night. Lo and I had gotten caught spying on them, just trying to bug them. I outran Lo that night... and next I saw him, he had grass braided into his bangs, and roses painted on his face. I have the video for proof... but I've been told to not show it.

That's when Arianna comes up.

Arianna Kai Lee is hard to describe. She's like the Asian, straight-haired version of Emma. Long, black, straight hair and bangs to her eyebrows. Under that, is her sharp black eyes. She's hot-tempered. Very sarcastic, and witty. But, she tends to save our butts, way more than she should.

Raina walks up behind Emma and sits down on the other side of the table.

Raina Grace Jones is eight years old, with a light tan from coming to camp for eight years. Light blonde hair, and ocean green eyes. Same as Emma, daughter of Oceanus. FUN FACT! Emma and Raina are the only biological siblings of Camp Half-Titan.

"Hey Raina." I say. She smiles.

"Hey!" she squeaks, and waves one of her friends—who I've known even before I started camp, and is like my little sister—Katie Beth over here.

Even though its breakfast, she has her bow slung over her back, a quiver at her shoulder.

"Sup, Katie Beth?" I say, having a mouth full of food as she approaches our table.

"Not much, AJ." she replies.

Katherine Elizabeth Nicks is one of the smallest kids at camp, probably because she is the youngest one we have here. She's seven, small in stature. Her face is framed in dark brown hair, braided down the back and pulled up in Old Camo, her camouflage bandanna she never takes off for some reason. When she was about five, I found her in a trash can in an alley. I couldn't leave her, so I took her to Camp Half-Titan, and she was claimed by Phoebe, Titaness of mystery.

"So, there was this squirrel outside my cabin, and my cabin was all 'Oh we have to kill it!' so I took my arrow and shot it right through its eye! Anyone want to see?"

An awkward silence filled the air.

"Fine, then don't see my dead squirrel." she stated, a little annoyed.

She sits next to Raina, and that's when I notice something out of the corner of my eye.

It would be hard not to notice the beam of light erupting on top of the table next to us.

**So, not as descriptive as the next chapter, just a bit more edited version of the last one.**

**~PerseusSlayerOfMedusa  
**


	2. Two Titans and a Goddess

**Hey guys! I'm re-writing this chapter cause the last version was... eh. As I write this, I'm on my phone's messenger for Facebook talking to my best friend AJ. ^.^**

**On with this chapter.  
**

**AJ's Pov:  
**

My eyes widen as I see the light on the table. That's when a blast a bit lower than a nuclear explosion blasts me backwards off my feet and knocks a few tables out of the dining pavilion and into the huge field that lies next to it.

I curse under my breath as out camp counselor, Helios, former god of the sun, steps down off the picnic table he landed on to inspect the damage.

"Well, well." Helios says, walking over to me as I help Katie Beth up. He smirks at us. "What do we have here? You kids ought to clean this up before I take this off of your report card.

I roll my eyes and Katie Beth shrieks, "You can't do that!"

Helios bends down so that he's eye-level with her and I suck in a sharp breath. When he loses his temper... well, good things don't happen.

"I can't?" he says through gritted teeth, making it come out as a growl. "Would you like to test me, Katie Beth?"

She shakes her head scared out of her wits.

"Good." he grins. "Now clean all this up."

He smirks and walks off, all prep-style like.

Katie Beth huffs. "Who does he think he is, pushing us around like that? If it was up to me, I'd shove my quiver right up his—"

"Whoa!" I say, effectively cutting her off, then burst out laughing. "Let's just clean this up before he comes back over here."

The rest of the gang stand up and help us drag the picnic tables back into the pavilion.

Rhea, the queen of the Titans, is our actual camp counselor, the one that everyone likes. We walk over to her.

"Hello, children." she says, smiling. Her black hair is done in dozens of sets of ringlets, popping it up and down, and her makeup is done with a light hand. She wears a typical toga of a maiden, which falls down to her knees. She looks up to the sky for a brief moment. "I need to talk to you in... private for a bit."

"Okay... but what does this have to do with—" I begin, only to be cut off by Arianna elbowing me in the ribs.

"Don't argue with the queen of the Titans," she hisses at me. "Just nod and smile." She rolls her eyes and I stalk off behind her into a miniature temple near the edge of camp that I've never seen.

"Whoa." Katie Beth says in awe, running her hands up and down one of the columns.

"Dazzling, is it not?" Rhea says, smiling at Katie Beth.

"I-I think I've seen this place before..." she snaps her fingers. "I've been here before! I've hunted from the top of this temple. It's the famous Temple of Asteria, right?" she asks. I raise an eyebrow at her.

"Yes, it is. Like this camp, it moves with Western Civilization. Like how our palace was located on top of Mount Tam back in the Great Stirring—"

"The Great Stir-pot?" Katie Beth asks skeptically.

Rhea laughs enthusiastically, then shakes her head. "No, the Great Stirring. It was about thirty years ago, but this is all the information I can give you. The rest, you will have to figure out on your quest." she says.

Katie Beth's smile fades. "Quest?"

"This is all the information I can give you," she frowns. "AJ will have to explain the rest later. I'll give you one day to pack and get ready. You leave just as soon as Apollo's chariot pulls over the horizon tomorrow. Remember, this is strictly used for an extra day of preparation, not goofing off."

She disappears in a flash of light.

"What... did she mean that you'd have to explain the rest?" Alan asks.

I find myself blurting out my dream from that night, and only after I've finished have I decided to place my hand over my mouth.

"And you just _forgot_ to mention this earlier?" Arianna says, her voice rising. She _hates_ to be left out of information.

"Well, yeah." I shrug. "I didn't think it was very important."

She scoffs. "Well, you know now. Let's all meet at Al and Lo's cabin later, to discuss battle strategies for this."

Katie Beth and I stand outside of the Kronos cabin, staring at it in envy. It's designed to obviously look like a palace. The solid bronze doors are twenty feet tall, and have scythe's decorating the outside. I push open the bronze doors, and we walk into just what might decide the end of our lives.

Alan sits on his bunk, listening to his iPod and twirling a dagger back and forth in his hands. Steam rolls out from under the bathroom door, so I assume Lo is taking a shower. Arianna, for some strange reason, isn't here yet. Probably lied to us all to trick us. Emma and Raina sit down on one of the bunks, Emma braiding Raina's hair lightly, grinning. "Hey, AJ." she says to me and I nod back.

"Sup, AJ?" Al asks, throwing his dagger at a target set up on the wall and hitting a perfect bulls-eye.

"Not much." I say oddly. "Arianna's not here."

"Yeah, Ari texted me, said she'd be a bit late. Target practice for her cabin ran late. She _accidentally—_" he made air quotes around accidentally. "—shot the instructor in the hand as he was pulling her arrows out of the target."

"Whoa." Katie Beth says, wide-eyed.

"Yeah." he locks his iPod screen and tosses it on his bunk, and Arianna storms in with "DUNCE" written in thick black Sharpie on her forehead.

I stifle a laugh and she points at me. "Not one word, you understand?"

"Sure, dunce."

She glares daggers at me for the rest of the meeting.

"So, I guess we're going to choose who goes on the quest?" I ask.

"Well, obviously, AJ should go! He's the one that had the dream in the first place," Katie Beth says proudly.

"Yeah, I even have to agree with her on that." Arianna blows one of her bangs out of her eyes.

"And Emma and Raina _have _to go!" I exclaim and they grin over at me.

"Thanks, AJ." Raina says, hugging me tightly.

"And obviously, Alan will go." Arianna states, completely dueling anyone to deny her in the tone in her voice.

"D'aww, does someone have a crush?" Lo asks, pointing at her with a stupid derp face.

"No, I do not!" she shouts at him and tackles him to the ground.

"Mmhmm," he mutters as she goes back over to Al's bunk and props herself up against it on the floor.

"And I'll be going, too, if Arianna gets to go." Lo says, almost asking pleadingly.

"Of course!" I exclaim. "I wouldn't think against it in a lifetime."

"Yes!" he does one of those things where you jerk your arm back and forth during a moment of success.

"And that's it?" Katie Beth asks.

"Yup."

"And what about _me_?" she asks harshly.

"Um... whoa." Lo says. "I don't think I've ever seen her that purple before.

"You're too... young. I wouldn't want you to get hurt." I say, biting the inside of my lip.

"B-b-but... I _have_ to go!" she shouts. "It's either my life, or—" I cut her off.

"Exactly. Your life is too important." I say. "I'm sorry, but there's no way I can protect you _and _Raina."

She balls her hands into fists, opens her mouth to speak, but screams instead, and runs out of the cabin.

"Whoa." Lo says. "This is why I'm forever alone. I don't want a girl like that." He laughs lightly, and when the rest of us don't respond, walks back to his bunk.

**Katie Beth's Pov: **

On my way out of the cabin, I make sure to make my scream completely filled with my betrayal at him.

How could he _not_ want me on the quest?! I'm his best friend, even outranking Lo and Alan! Or at least, I thought...

No, Katie Beth, not the time to think like that. I go to the best place I can think of to blow off steam: the target range.

I pick up a silver bow and sheath of arrows, string it, and walk over to the line where the archer stands.  
I get in a perfect archers stance, pulling an arrow out of the quiver, and send it completely through the target and into one of the trees behind it.

Okay... maybe a bit too strong of a bow. I pick up a matching bow, one meant for the younger campers like me, and send it into the target again. This time, it stays in the actual mesh inside the target, and I continue this for the next hour. Sometimes I miss the target completely, sometimes I get it so good that I split one of the wooden arrows in half.

As I pull back the first arrow from my fifth quiver I've picked up, I get an idea. So foolproof, so great, I forget what I'm doing and run off with the bow in hand, quiver slung over my back, and run into AJ's cabin. Then I realize I won't be able to do my plan until tomorrow, so I decide something. I'm actually particularly fond of this bow, so I decide to keep it. But... I'll need a disguise. It'll just get in my way of my plan for now.

I walk over to the hill covered in temples, mainly titans, but sometimes lesser gods and goddesses if they sided with the titans.

I walk into a dark crypt-like temple and set the squirrel I shot this morning on the offering table. "O goddess, speak to me." I say.

The altar glows brightly, and I grin as Hecate steps out of the light.

"Oh, thank you." she says, cracking her neck. She's dressed in a dark purple knee-length dress, and her image appears as a teenage girl, maybe Arianna's age, with dark black hair that falls to her shoulders with the bangs died purple and cut choppy. Slung over her back is a staff, a stick with a elegantly carved dog on top of it, and at her belt hangs a wand: a dark length of red metal, carved with a star at the top. "I've waited oh, so long for someone to finally summon me. No one needs the best gift of all—wait, what are you staring at?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, Lady Hecate!" I exclaim. "You just don't look like your... typical depictions."

She sighs. "Alas, a lot of us do not. How would you feel if you had to walk around modern day with a young maiden on one side of your body, an elderly woman on the other side, and a mid-aged girl in the middle?"

"Pretty odd." I quirk an eyebrow.

"There! The first one that doesn't make fun of me for it. Thank you so much!" she says, pulling the wand from her belt. "Now, what did you need?"

"Well, I want to, um... sneak away on a quest with my friends. But my bow won't fit the way I'm wanting to hide, but I will. Can you help me shrink it, or put a magical charm on it?" I ask with pleading eyes.

"Oh, sure." she sighs and takes the weapons from me, putting them on the altar and waving her wand over it. As I watch, they shrink into a small bracelet, the kind most people would use to flick at each other. "Just press this, in the middle—" she points to a small star and taps it lightly, the bow and arrows popping up magically on her. "—and the bow and arrows will appear at ready."

"Oh, thank you, Lady Hecate!" I say, jumping at her to tackle hug her.

"Whoa." she says blankly as I jump into her arms. "How odd, you modern folks. I try to stay a bit up-to-date in style, but tackle hugging... not really my forte." She walks off, waving her wand in a circle around her, and disappears.

Then a image of gold hovers right over me, and she falls out of it. "Oh! I forgot to mention something!"

She walks over to my quiver, taps a few of the arrows, and then says a charm over it. I don't catch the full thing, but I'm pretty sure I heard "pickles" in it somewhere. How odd.

"In case you want, there's a button on the bow now, so that if you're out of arrows, all your used arrows, no matter how far away they are, will fly back into your quiver, ready to shoot again. Just make sure that you don't push it at the wrong time. And there is another button, on the actual quiver. In case you're all out and want new arrows, press this and a brand new quiver will pop up to your back."

"Thank you." I grin and run off to my cabin, turning the bow back into a bracelet once again.

I walk into the Perses cabin, grinning, as I see steam roll out from under the bathroom door. Thank the Titans, he was taking a shower, or he'd notice me. I walk over to his neon green backpack and unzip it, and step down into it lightly. Thank gods, it's just big enough to fit me. I made sure to pack lightly, just a bit of beef jerky, a can of Coca-Cola, a bit of nectar and ambrosia, and an extra pair of clothes. If my bow snaps, I'm just doomed, I guess.

I hear AJ walk out of his bathroom, whistling. I listen and hear him changing, and then hear him unzipping the backpack.

_Oh no! I'm doomed! _I scream in my mind, but it just turns out he was opening up another flap on the backpack. I sigh silently in relief. Then he hikes it up on his shoulder, and I can hear him grumble about how heavy the backpack is.

**AJ's Pov:**

I walk up to the entrance of camp, a big cliff of rock, and grin at the sight of the guys waving at me. I wave back, just beginning to realize how big the backpack is beginning to feel on my back. My iPod doesn't way _that_ much, could it?

Emma and Raina stand with light blue backpacks on their backs, Al has a large red duffel bag on his, and Lo, for some reason, carries a neon pink pack on his back.

"Don't ask," he says as I walk past him, stifling laughter.

"Sure, princess." I laugh.

He just rolls his eyes and runs down the hill to meet Arianna. I hear the impact of her hand against his face and groan.  
"That's gotta hurt."

We get in the back of the camp Jeep, Arianna taking shot-gun to get away from the rest of us. "Boys," she mutters, shaking her head. Emma sits in the mid-section of the Jeep, popping in her ear-buds and tuning the rest of us out. I have no idea how she can wear that dark black hooded jacket all day long and not roast herself. Raina sits next to her, leaning her head against the window and sleeping.

Lo, Al, and I sit in the back of the Jeep, and they keep playing thumb wars. I mean, they played a game of thumb-war for two-hours straight, no joke. I banged my head against the headrest half of the ride and then dozed off the rest of the time to tune them out.

The camp Jeep stops on the edge of the highway next to Washoe Lake, and lets us out. For most of the day, we wander around the lake, not really wanting to go anywhere yet. After about five hours, we all decide that we should go swimming. Lo gets so excited that Arianna actually mentioned something fun, he ran right in, all his clothes on, without hesitation. We all had a good laugh about it, and all stripped down to our underclothes and waded in the water. Of course, Arianna shoved me under. I pulled her down with me and started swimming away from her, but—once again, of course—she shoves me under again. I come up with her clinging to my back and drop her off into the water, and swim back to the shore.

Not really wanting to go anywhere tonight, we decide to have a camp-out by the lake-side. That's when I notice something shaking in the cooling dusk air next to me.

"AJ!" Al shouts at me, his hands bursting into flames.

"What?!" I shout back, drawing my spear out.

"Why is your bag moving?"

"What?" I ask quizzically. Then I turn my sight to my neon green bag, shaking in the sunset light, and unzip it. At first, I see nothing. And then a pair of wide green eyes look up at me.

"Katie Beth?" Raina squeaks, running forward to hug her. "Oh, I knew you would come back!" They start squealing in little girl ways.

"Yeah, but I'm h-o-t hot!" I've been in a bag for about six hours and I have to pee!"

Lo stifles a laugh.

"Katherine Elizabeth Nicks." I say. "You _snuck_ onto this quest. There was a _reason_ I didn't choose you for this quest. You could die!" I exclaim.

She turns towards me, stifling a grin. I noticed beneath that grin was a speck of sorrow, like she knew something terrible was going to happen, but that faded fast as she said, "I'm not the only one on this quest that could die. Just saying." She turns to Arianna and Emma. "Boys. Too overprotective." They laugh at this.

"Someone take first watch?" I ask, not really bothering to see what they say. "I'm going to bed."

"Awwie, did someone get his wittle feelings hurt?" Arianna says in a baby voice, cooing at me. Emma elbows her in the ribs.

"Knock it off." she says, but she's giggling a little bit.

Frustrated, I walk over to a clump of trees near the lake, climb up a small willow tree, and take to the night on the lowest bough, and drift off and on to sleep for the rest of the night.

**Omg. Omg. This was my LONGEST chapter! It's over three-thousand two-hundred words! ^u^ I'll edit chapter four tomorrow! Four... Tee hee. That keeps popping up in my talks today. (Divergent reference. :3)**

**~PerseusSlayerOfMedusa  
**


End file.
